


Mon trésor

by TheHangedMan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/pseuds/TheHangedMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kaneki?” He called out, “Did you… did you do this for me…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon trésor

**Author's Note:**

> Really late for Tsukikane smut week, but ehhhh

He tugged at the rope binding his hands together absently to feel the coarse fibers scratch against his arms. It was uncomfortable, this entire situation that is. The rope was just a minor inconvenience at the most.

What really bothered him was the presence of Tsukiyama’s ill tempered house servant, Kanae. Who huffed and puffed as he hastily tied Kaneki up. He had been the only other person home at the moment and as such the only person Kaneki could have asked. Likely Chie would have teased him to no end anyway. This silent, jealous, rage was a somewhat preferred over outright mocking.

That entire situation had been beyond embarrassing. Kankei had had to approach him, shirtless, with healing rope burns up and down his arms and chest from his own failed attempts after realizing how difficult it was to do it himself. Explaining himself had been the hardest part. Kanae hadn’t said a word one way or another after. He’s just led Kaneki back to the bedroom and got to work dragging out a painful silence between the two of them. Chances were that this was Kanae’s way of pouting despite knowing that this idea was one sure way of putting his master into a good mood. 

Kaneki wasn’t the only one he had right under his thumb.

“Hold still, Drecksau!” Kanae muttered as he tied more knots up Kaneki’s arms, binding them together behind his back. It had been the first time he’d spoken since this whole thing had began. Although the intent had likely been to be aggressive and commanding, Kanae’s voice broke towards the end of the German simply making him seem pathetic. 

His nails dug into Kaneki’s skin and dragged against them carelessly leaving bruises in their wake. They healed quickly but that didn’t stop them from being unpleasant. The rope wrapped around him far too tightly, but he refused to complain. Kanae had no love for him and now didn’t seem like a good time to test the limits of his patience.

Kaneki held his arms as still as he could, “S-sorry!” He tried apologizing despite knowing how futile it was with this man. He was not one to accept such a shallow attempt at an apology so easily, especially from him.

“Tch,” Kanae replied predictably. It was best to let these sort of things go.

“If you think I am helping you get your pants off, then you are greatly mistaken.” Kanae continued as he shifted away from Kaneki’s arms, “However, I will do you a favor and do something about that ungrateful mouth of yours.” He let go of Kaneki’s arms and reached into the pocket of his pants pulling out a rather large handkerchief. With little warning, he stuffed the middle of it into Kaneki’s mouth and pulled it back behind his ears knotting off the ends none too gently. Kaneki didn’t fight it but nodded in gratitude rather than trying to gag out a graceless thank you.

The purple haired man scoffed at him and pushed him over letting him fall to the side. “There, now my master won’t have to listen to your irritating voice.” He surveyed his work irritably, “Now just stay quiet here until my master returns.” 

Kaneki shifted around trying to get comfortable in anticipation of the long wait to come. The way he was laying he was already feeling uncomfortable and it was only going to get worse the longer he laid there.

“What he sees in such a plain boy I will never understand.” Although it was something Kanae said often it still hurt. He was boring, someone who had no right to command the attention of someone as incredible as Tsukiyama. Everyone else could see it so why didn’t Tsukiyama realize it himself?

Kanae flicked off the lights as he left the room, slamming the door behind him with a dangerous mixture of anger and sass only he was capable of. Finally Kaneki could relax. He let his shoulders loosen up to try and lessen the feeling of the rope fibers digging into his skin. They wouldn’t be able to break it, but they certainly could cut off the circulation below his elbows as they currently were doing. He exhaled nervously into the pillow trying to rid himself of his anxiety.

Kanae had taken his time and Kaneki was certain Tsukiyama would be home any moment now. How would he react to this? There was a very good chance it would be positive, but on the off chance that he was upset, that would be terrifying. His heart was beginning to race. This was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have tried something like this.

No, he needed to be calm. He couldn’t panic now.

Kaneki buried his face into the bedding beneath him and Tsukiyama’s flowery scent instantly filled his nose. Even if his sense of smell was weak he could just barely make out slight traces of his own smell. A feeling of safety flooded through his body instantly. No, safety was not the right word, comfort maybe? He felt safe not in the way that a child would with their parent but in the way that he knew he was wanted. Tsukiyama wanted him here.

Or maybe he didn’t.

Voices echoed outside the door. He was home.

“Ah! Master Shuu! Welcome home. Happy Birthday!” Kanae’s voice was painfully cheerful, “Would you like to go out to eat, I’m sure no one would object to a last minute invitation to the restaurant for such a special occasion.” He was trying to get Tsukiyama to leave the house.

Kaneki couldn’t even cry out to get his attention. He felt utterly helpless as Kanae babbled on endlessly giving Tsukiyama no time to talk. He needed to do something, he needed to let Tsukiyama know he was here. Leaving the room… would be unthinkable. Had Kanae planned this? Maybe he could kick the wall or throw himself off the bed. Anything to make enough noise.

“Kanae-kun...” Kaneki’s heart jumped in his chest as Tsukiyama spoke. His voice was so soothing. “Where is Kaneki-kun…?” He nearly sat up like a well trained dog upon hearing his name called.

He heard Kanae hesitate momentarily, “...the boy, he’s in your room...” The cheery tone was gone.

“He’s…” The muffled sound of fabric hitting the floor just barely reached Kaneki’s ears.

Kanae emitted a distressed shrike, “Master, your coat jacket, here let me hang that up for you.” Footsteps rushed around as Kanae did just that.

Tsukiyama’s voice continued, “...please prepare dinner here, Kanae-kun, and don’t disturb us.”

Kaneki felt his heart do a flip.

A dejected noise of confirmation followed shuffling noises as the servant slumped away to the kitchen. Kaneki felt a little giddy knowing that Tsukiyama had picked him over a birthday with Kanae. No, a little giddy was an understatement, he felt absolutely ecstatic and even a bit triumphant. He’d chosen him, Tsukiyama wanted to spend his birthday with him.

Unless he didn’t.

The door creaked open abruptly pulling Kaneki out of his conflicted thoughts. Wide grey eyes went straight to the newly introduced light source. There he stood, the object of his affections, looking absolutely bewildered as he surveyed what was in front of him. His hand fell off the door knob and he simply stood in place not processing the situation immediately. A concerned expression was painted across his face. Oh no, was this situation upsetting to him? This was a mistake after all.

“Kaneki?” He called out, “Did you… did you do this for me…?” 

Kaneki felt his cheeks flush as Tsukiyama approached him making almost little to no noise. It was almost as if he was trying to preserve the fragile atmosphere of uncertainty both of them were feeling. He likely just didn’t know how to feel about what was going on. Was he confused at the strange display before him? Kaneki buried his face into the mattress feeling all the previous courage he’d had leave him. This was a mistake, a very big mistake.

Tsukiyama’s footsteps stopped at the side of the bed. A hand brushed against his bare back gently and he shivered impulsively. Those hands, Kaneki loved those hands. Soft and strong, they had explored every inch of his body with both force and care. Even now as they brushed against the ropes around his arms he felt himself freeze up not knowing which way to expect. Would he be reprimanded or praised for this? 

“You’ve never been one to take the initiative.” 

Oh.

Kaneki was glad for the gag in his mouth at that moment so that he wasn’t expected to answer. He didn’t trust his own voice at this moment. Tsukiyama was pleased? The excitement was back.

“I’m surprised…” He continued sitting down on the bed next to Kaneki. “Could it be that you enjoy being devoured more than you’ve let on? That is what this is about right?”

Kaneki nodded hesitantly although he didn’t look Tsukiyama in the eye. It was true that these sessions had been some what traumatizing before. The first time had felt like down right betrayal, but now… well Tsukiyama was right in a sense he supposed. It wasn’t being eaten that he enjoyed most.

The bed sank a bit as Tsukiyama climbed onto it more fully. His shoes had been discarded and his tie loosened. Lips brushed against his shoulder and Kaneki pushed himself into the contact, his body answering Tsukiyama’s previous question. 

He felt Tsukiyama’s mouth curl into a smile against his skin, “My my, I’ve trained you well, so eager…This is more than I could have asked for….” He planted a light kiss against Kaneki’s creamy white skin.

A hand strayed to rest on Kaneki’s shoulder for balance and Tsukiyama’s other traced along his cheek blindly. He took hold of Kaneki’s chin and turned it towards him so that they were eye to eye, “This however… I don’t want this…” He regarded the gag with mild disdain. A sharp tug at the knot undid the painful thing and it fell loose from Kaneki’s face.

Dread filled his chest, no, he needed that. He didn’t want to speak, he didn’t trust his own voice right now.

Lips dragged against his jaw delicately, “I want to hear mon petit trésor, I want to hear your voice mon minou… tell me, what is the occasion?”

Kaneki’s voice stuck in his throat as teeth caught his ear and pulled at it playfully. It was impossible that he had forgotten, chances were that Tsukiyama was just teasing him. He knew why Kaneki had done this, chances were he probably wanted to hear the words parroted back at him for the hundredth time that day. He would oblige him of course, he’d been taught too. It always made Tsukiyama ecstatic. 

“H-happy b-birthday…. Tsukiyama-san…” He managed to force out. His voice sounded squeaky, an octave too high. He bit his lip feeling stupid and nervous.

“Ah, magnificent Kaneki-kun, now I see what the bow is for.” He whispered into his ear, hot breath washing over his red cheeks. “This is the best gift I have received all day,” The hand on his shoulder pushed him gently, instructing him to roll over onto his back. Kaneki obeyed his silent order without a second thought. He was then guided to sit up against the headboard of the bed. He also obeyed this without question. His arms pressed up against the solid wood, he had already mostly lost feeling in them by now.

Tsukiyama climbed on top of the black haired boy far too eager to begin. He tilted Kaneki’s chin up with a single finger giving his mouth free range on Kaneki’s neck. It explored the area with great enthusiasm, sucking at the skin sometimes gently and sometimes viciously. It ranged between butterfly kisses and the slight feeling of being eaten.

He hummed happily against the soft skin, “My, how delicate you are, bruising at the slightest touch. You really should eat properly if you want to heal.” His teeth scraped against the flesh preparing to tear it away. He sucked at it noisily pulling small noises from Kaneki’s throat that encouraged him onward.

How Kaneki had grown to love that mouth, at first it had been a focal point of fear. He couldn’t count the number of times he found himself waking up from nightmares covered in sweat. At first it had been the extreme pain that had bothered him. Being chewed apart hurt like hell, up till this point he hadn’t experienced anything worse except for maybe his experience with Rize. 

Eventually that had passed from the forefront of his mind and a new fear emerged to replace the old. 

He was afraid Tsukiyama would go too far. What if he wouldn’t grow back right? What if his wounds wouldn’t heal correctly or at all? What if he returned to being human at the most inopportune time.

But all that.... had long since passed with time as Tsukiyama had assured him it would. Now, he could feel his body reacting instinctively to the contact in an entirely different way. He shifted his legs uncomfortably just from thinking about that mouth sliding against his skin. How was it possible for something to be so savage yet so very gentle at the flick of the switch. He both wanted Tsukiyama kiss him lightly and to bite down, to devour however much of him he pleased. He had learned to crave both persona’s the mouth embodied. He existed to satisfy it after all.

He leaned closer to Tsukiyama, then all at once, the rough kisses stopped.

He whined unintentionally at the loss of contact and Tsukiyama laughed happily in response, “Ah, it is my birthday, but I shouldn’t ruin my appetite by starting off with the cake. I intend to make this moment last as long as possible mon cher.” His voice was intoxicating even though it was denying him of what he wanted. “Don’t worry, there are other things you can offer me to hold me off till then.” His hand moved against Kaneki’s ribs and rubbed against his chest making itself completely at home with his body.

“Tsukiyama-san….” Kaneki complained vocally. It was at this moment he regretted having his hands tied, he was helpless to stop the pointless teasing. His lover was always like this, giving and taking till Kaneki was squirming beneath him pleading embarrassingly.

Tsukiyama leaned forward kissing the side of his mouth.“You’re so dolce like this Kaneki-kun,” He moved his lips over Kaneki’s kissing him lightly, “Really you don’t even understand what effect you have on me. I’m glad you’re finally taking responsibility for how delicious you are.” He kissed him again, rougher this time. His tongue pushed into Kaneki mouth sliding over his tongue slowly as he admired the taste. He exhaled sharply and the man’s self control began to wane. He forced his tongue in further and began to aggressively explore the rest of Kaneki’s mouth. He timidly tried to return the kisses, but Tsukiyama was moving at too erratic of a pace to keep up. 

Honestly, Kaneki wasn’t really sure why Tsukiyama bothered trying to keep up this pretense of self control, this man had almost none and he didn’t always enjoy being on the receiving end of Tsukiyama’s teasing. 

He wasn’t very good at staying composed, but if that gave Kaneki what he wanted in the end he didn’t mind. Kaneki let him do as he pleased despite his reservations. 

Tsukiyama finally broke off the kiss, panting and red in the face. His eyes slid open and regarded Kaneki with such lust he felt himself shrink back a bit. The partially concealed Kakugan activated beneath was always incredibly intimidating at first, but the colors were mesmerizing and gave away Tsukiyama’s true feelings of arousal even if he personally would not.

A thumb rubbed against one of his nipples absently as Tsukiyama nuzzled his face into Kaneki’s chest. It then flicked across him and Kaneki tried to hold back the moan. He didn’t last very long. When Tsukiyama’s lips began to suck at the area he found himself melting into the touch and letting out lewd noises all too freely.

“Mewling like a kitten…” Tsukiyama practically sang before scraping his teeth against the flesh.

“Tsukiyama-san!” Kaneki complained feeling his body heat up even more, “Please, don’t say such embarrassing things.”

Tsukiyama glanced up at Kaneki, his mouth breaking into a mischievous grin, “Ah, so the merendina does have a voice. I expect to hear much more of it in just a moment.” His hand moved gracefully over Kaneki’s flat stomach and then over his jagged, ugly scar relishing in the way he made the boy shiver at the slightest touch. The digits stopped at his belt and traced the buckle slowly, memorizing every detail of the metal.

Then, he undid it with more patience and precision than Kaneki thought he was capable of at this point. Kaneki felt himself break out into a cold sweat as Tsukiyama unbuttoned his pants as well and tugged them down slightly. He knew even more teasing was yet to come.

“Hard already? This is what I love about you. You’re so easily embarrassed Kaneki-kun.” He sounded beyond pleased as he hooked a finger in the waistband of Kaneki’s boxers, tugging at the elastic playfully. He glanced up at Kaneki hungrily, trying to get a feel for exactly what he was thinking. He looked away ashamed.

No one else had the ability to build Kaneki up and tear him down as easily as Tsukiyama did. His sickly sweet comments always contained concealed daggers. They tore him up inside and out then stitched him back up molding him into the image Tsukiyama desired. The worst part was completely aware of the effect this had on him, but he was addicted. 

“Non!” He snapped angrily, losing his cool for a moment. Kaneki flinched away from him afraid that he would lose his temper. As if realizing his mistake immediately, Tsukiyama continued to speak in a much gentler voice, “mon cher, I want you to watch me with those beautiful eyes.” A hand shot to Kaneki’s face grabbing his chin with controlled gentleness, forcing him to look his frowning lover in the eye. He let go slowly drawing his hand back while observing Kaneki’s expression with caution. When the boy obediently did not look away his lips returned to their previously smiling state. It never seemed to reach his eyes.

Tsukiyama moved down and finished peeling Kaneki’s pants off of his legs, discarding them onto the floor. His boxers followed soon after, freeing his cock from the painfully unsatisfying fabric. He needed more friction, but he knew asking for such a thing would not result in him receiving it. He had to be patient and let Tsukiyama control the pacing of this. He was very particular about that for some reason.

Tsukiyama halted his advances the moment the boxers were gone, predictably. He rubbed Kaneki’s thighs soothingly and simply ‘admired the view’.

“Nothing could make this moment more perfect Kaneki Ken,” He mused to himself dramatically as his eyes raked over the naked body beneath him. Kaneki shifted uncomfortably, instantly feeling incredibly vulnerable. He just wanted Tsukiyama to strip down to so he would just stop staring. This feeling of helplessness was unbearably uncomfortable. He couldn’t even look away from Tsukiyama for fear of displeasing him. He stayed under Tsukiyama’s leering gaze in misery. Why did it always go like this?

Anything to please Tsukiyama he supposed...

After what seemed like an eternity, Tsukiyama finally broke the silence, “...but why admire a wonderful meal such as this when one could be eating it?” Tsukiyama stopped and took the chance to reposition himself. He got off of Kaneki’s legs and forced them apart sliding in between them far too comfortably. Kaneki shut his eyes for a moment and gritted his teeth feeling uncomfortable with the new position. He knew better than to complain. 

A hand disappeared from Kaneki’s thigh and wrapped around his painfully hard cock. The touch felt so wonderful after far too much neglect. His hips canted up into it, begging for more. Although he expected another comment on his behavior he received none. Tsukiyama simply leaned down and gave his length an experimental lick. Kaneki yelped at the contact feeling sweat break out a cross his entire body. 

“Magnificent,” Tsukiyama practically purred closing his eyes for a second, “You taste magnificent everywhere.” He took the cock further into his mouth and sucked long and hard seemingly more for his own enjoyment than Kaneki’s. He stopped only to encourage Kaneki to be louder.

Knowing full well that Tsukiyama would cease if he didn’t comply, for the first time that night, Kaneki let his moans rise to their full volume. It was humiliating to be sure, but the mouth moved with far more enthusiasm because of it. His tongue moved expertly about, pushing Kaneki’s buttons just right and then pulling off at the most inopportune times leaving him a pleading, shaking mess. He pulled at the ropes around his arms trying to break them and free his arms, but alas Kanae had tied them too tight for that.

“Tsukiyama-san, please…” he begged when the man finally pulled all the way off for good.

A laugh, just like chiming bells tumbled from his lips, “Kaneki-kun, I’m trying to control myself, anymore and I fear I will bite down. It’s not yet time for that.” His hands left Kaneki, who was already steadily leaking precum down his length. 

He winned regardless of the warning he had been given, but before he could voice his complaints, a finger was already teasing at his entrance. He froze as Tsukiyama prodded into him impatiently and began stretching him out. Kaneki bit his lip, still staring into Tsukiyama’s eyes as a flood of different thoughts overcame him. It was actually uncommon that Tsukiyama would give him any kind of preparation whatsoever before forcing himself into Kaneki. What could possibly be the occasion for this. He’d always said that he enjoyed the raw feeling more and expected Kaneki to oblige him since he would heal from any damage anyway. Kaneki had never been one to question him, this was normal wasn’t it?

After a what certainly wasn’t long enough to allow Kaneki to enjoy their presence, Tsukiyama’s finger disappeared and were at his own belt unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants. His hand stopped before it undid his zipper and he glanced up at Kaneki with a particularly wicked grin, “Oh Kaneki-kun, would you mind helping me with this?”

“...but my hands…?” He was confused.

Tsukiyama shook his head, “Oh no, you don’t need those.” He put a finger to his own mouth tapping on his lips. It all clicked at that moment.

Kaneki leaned forward shly, taking the zipper, with much trouble, between his teeth. He pulled it down freeing Tsukiyama from his pants. Thankfully, Tsukiyama slid them off the rest of the way himself, which meant he at least planned on staying with Kaneki afterwards.

There had been far too many times in which Tsukiyama had just been there for a quick bite and a quick fuck. When this happened he never took his pants or shirt off all the way and just fixed himself up and left afterward. As much as Kaneki tried not to let that get to him, he always felt a bit used after those sessions. He wanted more than anything to believe that all the feelings he had were mutual.

Tsukiyama unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his underwear off with far less grace than he had removed Kaneki’s. He already looked painfully hard.

“Honestly Kaneki-kun, you’re so spoiled, I take such good care of you. It’s your turn to take care of me now, mon petit chien… Now be quiet for a bit I want to enjoy this part.” He was lining himself up with Kaneki’s entrance and pushing in roughly with no reservations. He felt his body stretch past it’s limit to accommodate Tsukiyama’s length, his walls tearing when they could go no further. He bit his tongue determined not to scream or complain as his insides were filled. Tsukiyama never liked it when he did that after he’d told him to be quiet, he supposed it would be pretty ungrateful of him today too since he had initiated this.

This was supposed to hurt wasn’t it? Tsukiyama had assured him that it was normal and he was the only person he’d ever been with so Kaneki just assumed that was the way it was. His nails dug into Tsukiyama’s shoulder and blood filled his mouth clouding out any residual taste he had of Tsukiyama with his own. It hurt so bad.

Tsukiyama was up against Kaneki’s shoulder sucking at it roughly intent on leaving another mark. His teeth scraped against the flesh drawing blood where the skin peeled away. A small noise of complaint escaped Kaneki’s lips despite his best efforts to hold it in. It was hardly above a whisper, but Tsukiyama had heard it and stopped and pulled away from his neck.

“What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?” His voice was accusatory, his expression betrayed.

Kaneki shook his head feeling the panic flood through his veins, “No! Sorry, that was nothing!” If only he had controlled himself better. He’d been left halfway through on a few occasions while Tsukiyama had left to go finish himself off with Kanae. He couldn’t let that happen again. “Please don’t go…”

Tsukiyama stopped as if contemplating his next action. His eyes scanned Kaneki’s face, judging it harshly before nodding hesitantly, “Fine, I’ll keep going. Please show a bit more gratitude.”

“I will!” Kaneki quickly confirmed, relived.

He thrusted into Kaneki violently and unexpectedly, burying himself to the hilt. A warm excruciating sensation followed this. Tsukiyama pulled out slowly still meeting resistance, but it was less so when he pushed back in. Kaneki’s legs shook uncontrollably and he began building up a steady rhythm that grew easier with each thrust as the blood from Kaneki’s torn walls lubricated it. His mouth returned to its previous place at Kaneki’s shoulder and gnawed at the flesh needily before biting down and pulling an entire strip of flesh and muscle away. It was far harder for Kaneki to stay quiet during this, but he managed somehow.

Kaneki’s dick was practically twitching and it continued to drip pre-cum down his length. Of course, Tsukiyama took notice of it once he had swallowed. “Oh you’re so cute, getting turned on from something like this. So disgusting Kaneki-kun, I’m so glad I have you all to myself.”

He blushed furiously in response knowing that this was far too true. He was disgusting for enjoying this.

“Kaneki-kun, say the thing you told me last time, I want to hear you say it again.” He cooed through a sly smile.

His heart dropped in his chest remembering what he had told Tsukiyama in his last post-orgasmic haze. With minor hesitation, Kaneki obliged him finding the words hard to say through clenched teeth, “I want to be…. the one who gets hurt… rather than the one…. that hurts others…”

He laughed, “Wonderful, just wonderful. Like the cherry on top of a wonderful dessert. You can scream now as much as you want... as long as it’s my name.” His tongue flicked out for a moment and disappeared back between his lips.

Eventually, the movements were fluid and the pain became something that only registered in the back of Kaneki’s mind. Tsukiyama’s bites and destructive thrusts felt like nothing once he hit the spot that made stars dance through Kaneki’s vision. He did not hold back anymore and screamed himself hoarse giving Tsukiyama exactly what he wanted to hear. His name and occasional pleads filled the air as Tsukiyama pounded him into the mattress. 

The man only ever slowed his pace to take bites out of various places on Kaneki’s body. It was during one of these times that Kaneki practically reached his climax. Tsukiyama had all but stopped moving as he gnawed at the thin skin over Kaneki’s rib cage.

“Shuu!” Kaneki’s voice broke painfully and his eyes watered, he was so close, “Please…”

“Please, what?” Tsukiyama lifted up his head interested. He seemed to notice what Kaneki was hinting at.

He didn’t know what to ask for, he wanted him to continue, but to ask him to do that was certain to end in more teasing. “Please…” He continued trying to find the right words, “...please fuck me…” 

His voice was far quieter, but he’d hit the nail on the head. Tsukiyama couldn’t seem to hold himself back. He felt his entire body jerk from the new erratic pattern. A hand wrapped around him and stroked him relentlessly. It drove him over the edge and he came practically sobbing Tsukiyama’s name from the relief of it. Tsukiyama lifted his hand to lick up the cum that had spilled on it, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure of it all.

He did not follow directly after Kaneki in his orgasm, instead he continued to slam into Kaneki even past when he had ridden out the wave of his. He was over sensitive and continued to moan and shake until Tsukiyama filled him up entirely.

“You’ve been so good mon chien…” Tsukiyama sighed content before pulling out completely, a mix of cum and blood dripping out of Kaneki after him. He rolled off of the boy looking absolutely satisfied. “Mmm I suppose I should free you now,” He turned over Kaneki’s limp body and broke the ropes easily with his bare hands. It was sort of depressing, the gap in their strength, but that’s what he got for not eating the way Tsukiyama did.

The first thing Kaneki did with his newly freed arm was to wrap it around Tsukiyama insistently. “Ah right, of course.” Tsukiyama turned to face Kaneki wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him close so that their bare skin was pressed together. With his other arm he stroked Kaneki’s jet black hair and planted a kiss on the crown of his head. Kaneki let his head settle into the crook of Tsukiyama’s neck comfortably enjoying the raw affection. “...You’re so strange Kaneki-kun.”

They lay there until Kaneki’s breathing had evened out and his wounds had began their slow recovery process. He was just about to fall asleep when Tsukiyama moved away from their intimate embrace leaving Kaneki grasping for air. He got up off the bed with more grace than he should have been capable of at that moment and walked over to the side of the bed where Kaneki lay covered in various fluids, most of them his own. “I suppose we should clean up then.” 

Strong arms scooped up Kaneki and he wound his own arms around the mans neck. It hurt to be moved, but sitting in his own filth did not sound appealing in the least. Tsukiyama carried Kaneki into the bathroom ruffling his hair absently as he went. 

“You did well today,” Tsukiyama praised pressing a kiss into the crown of Kaneki’s head.

Kaneki couldn’t help but smile a bit to himself, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself Tsukiyama-san.”


End file.
